A Fallen Angel
by Sainted Dream
Summary: YYH, Naruto crossover. You're the new kid in Konoha. You're a demon. You don't want to get to close to anyone because of your past. You're wanted by Koenma in sprit world. What else are you hiding? And what about Hiei? What does he have to do with you?
1. Information Page You

**A Fallen Angel**

**A Naruto/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover**

**INFO Chapter**

**Ok. This is the INFO page of the story. You NEED to read this before you can read the story or you will NOT understand. Ok? Ok. Moving right along. This is how it works. YOU are the main character. This is the information on YOU. Got it? Boy do I hope so.**

**Your name: Kirei Kanpeki Mattaku**

**Your Age: 14**

**Your DOB: 12/11**

**Country your from: Oto (Sound country)**

**Your hair color: green**

**Your eye color: red/brown**

**Your weapons: gourd of sand, giant fan, & a halburg(sp?)**

**Your clan's name: Inno (short for INNOcent)**

**Your clan's Kekkai Genkai: 'Ningen Kurayami Tenshi Akurei' (means - 'Human Dark Angel Demon') or 'NKTA' (which means - 'HDAD')**

**Other Family: unknown**


	2. Chapter 1

**A Fallen Angel**

**A Naruto/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover**

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting New People**

"Ok. You are going to be having someone joining your team. Her name is Kirei Mattaku." Kakashi explained to Gai's team since Gai was on a mission & was unable to.

A small tornado of sand appeared next to Kakashi. When the sand disappeared a girl with green hair that was up in a ponytail with 2 pieces on the sides hanging out & brownish red eyes appeared. She was wearing a black mini shirt with shorts underneath & a white top. She had a gourd like Gaara's on her back along with a halburg & a giant fan like Temari's.

"Kirei, why don't you tell your new teammates about yourself. Like you likes, dislikes, dreams, hobbies, or whatever." Kakashi suggested.

"Likes; nothing. Dislikes; annoyances. Dreams; none. Hobbies; none." You said in a calm emotionless voice. "Why don't you tell me about _yourselves_. Names." You demanded.

"Hatake, Kakashi."

"Rock Lee."

"TenTen."

"Hyuga, Neji."

"Hm. A Hyuga. How interesting." You said to no one in particular with a slight smirk on your face.

Neji looked at you oddly.

"Well, Neji, why don't you show Kirei around our village?" Kakashi suggested looking Neji's way.

"Fine." Neji answered still looking at you. Kakashi nodded & vanished in a puff of smoke.

Lee went off to train & TenTen went to go & get her weapons sharpened.

"Come on." Neji said then walked off with you fallowing close behind.

Neji showed you around the village until Tsunada – the 5th Hokage called you 2 to her office.

"Ok. Since their isn't any other homes currently available for living, Kirei will be staying with you in the Hyuga compound. We have already talked with your uncle about it & everything is prepared & okayed. Is this understood?" Tsunada asked.

"Hai." Neji answered bowing.

You just nodded not really caring & walked out the door with Neji fallowing you.

You 2 got to the Hyuga compound & Neji gave you a key & showed you to your room.

It was a rather big room with a small kitchen off to the side & a walk in closet.

You looked around & realized that all of your stuff was there, but still in the bags you had put everything.

You only had 2 small suitcases mostly filled with clothes, shoes, & other smaller simpler weapons. You emptied the suitcases & laid on the bed falling into a deep sleep.

"Boton! Get me Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, & Hiei immediately!"

"Yes, Koenma." Boton said & created a portal to human world.

After Boton finally found everyone & brought them to Koenma did he start to explain.

"About 5 years ago a demon escaped into living world. Her name was Kirei Kanpeki Mattaku of the Inno clan. Her clan was killed off about 7 years ago. She is the only survivor." Koenma explained.

"Yeah. So? What does this have to do with the mission?" Yusuke asked annoyed.

"Well, she disappeared after the incident. And we finally found her. She's in Fire country. Konoha to be exact. Her clan's Kekkai Genkai is very different compared to most. Demon or human. The Inno clan's Kekkai Genkai makes the person more human then demon. In a way they are human, but with certain demon abilities. Such as a demon's strength. But in Kirei's case she got neither. She was the 1 that actually got the real part of the Kekkai Genkai. The 'Human Angel' ability. Tha ability to change into a human angel. But if she becomes evil, turns to he dark side like most demon, or is given any kind of curse then the 'Human Demon' or the 'Dark Angel' ability will come out." Koenma explained.

Hiei & Kurama both knew what this meant since they were demon. Most of the higher class demon would have known much of the Inno clan. The Inno clan was defiantly 1 to be feared because of their abilities. But they were also weak for the same reason. Only some of the Inno clan member's were gifted with the real part of the Kekkai Genkai - the 'Ningen Kurayami Tenshi Akurei' or the 'NKTA'. But since Yusuke & Kuwabara were human & hadn't been to demon world much they hadn't had the slightest clue.

"Hiei." Koenma said.

Hiei looked at him already knowing what he was going to ask.

"You also have this ability. Your mother was an Ice demon while your father was ½ fire demon & ½ from the Inno clan. Am I right?" Koenma asked.

Everyone seemed shocked at this. They had never known much about Hiei's past so this was a shocker.

Hiei didn't answer. He only looked away.

Koenma knew that that meant yes.

"Ok. You all go to Konoha & get her. We don't know what she looks like or any of her other abilities or strengths. So you need to be careful." Koenma told them. "Boton, give them their pass ports for Konoha & them make them a portal." He finished.

Boton gave Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, & Kuwabara their pass ports & told them not to loose them. Then she made a portal that would take them to Konoha. The 4 boys jumped in then Boton then the portal disappeared.

They arrived in front of Konoha's entrance gate. The 5 of them showed the guards at the gates their passes & the gates opened. The 5 went directly to the 5th hokage's office.

"Tsunada-same, these are the spirit detectives – Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, & Hiei. They would like to get a hotel room here in Konoha." Boton explained.

"Yes. Koenma told me that you all would be coming. There is already 4 rooms ready for you boys." Tsunada said. She then told them where to go & what the room numbers were.

After the 5 of them found the hotel & the rooms Boton left. Hiei left as soon as he knew where his room was.

You woke up the next morning & looked at the clock. It read 8:45 am.

"CRAP!!" you yelled as you ran over to your dresser & grabbed some clothes before running into the bathroom to change, brush your teeth, & do your hair. You threw your hair up in a messy bun.

After a few minutes you came out of the bathroom & grabbed your sandals that were at the end of your bed. You sat on your bed & put them on. Then you grabbed your giant fan & your gourd of sand then ran out of the door to the academy.

'Damn! The academy starts at 9:00 & it's already like 8:50 something! I'm going to be late! And it's my first day none the less! Craaap!' you thought as you strapped your gourd of sand to your back & slid your fan in between your back & the gourd, still running to the academy as fast as you could.

You were going to be in a group of year younger students then the rest of your new group was. But this setup was just until they knew what you were capable of. You didn't really give a care about who you were with or what class you were in as long as everyone stayed out of your way & left you alone.

You arrived at the school just as Iruka was about to walk into the classroom. You stopped running & calmly walked up to him.

"You must be Mattaku, Kirei. I'm Iruka-sensai & I'll be your teacher. You can wait outside the door until I call you in. Ok?" Iruka explained to you. You nodded & he walked into the classroom.

"Ok class. We will be having a new student temporarily." Iruka explained to the class. "Her name is Mattaku, Kirei." He said & you walked into the classroom. "Kirei, why don't you tell us a little about yourself? Hobbies, likes, dislike, dreams, where you're from. Things like that." Iruka instructed.

You nodded then turned to the class & began to talk. "Hobbies; none. Likes; none. Dislikes; annoyances. Dreams; none. Where I'm from; Oto country." You said in your usual emotionless voice. You never showed much emotion when around people that you didn't know. You knew that if you did that they might find out about your past & who & what exactly you are. And if people found that out you knew that you would no longer be accepted or wanted here.

"Ok. Good. Now for a place to sit. There's a free space in between Uchiha, Sasuke & the window. You can sit there. Sasuke. Please raise your hand." Iruka said looking over towards you then Sasuke.

You looked toward Sasuke. 'His last name. I've heard it somewhere. But... Where? And he looks so familiar. Why? Have I met him before? No. I don't think I have. I've never even been here before. None the less. When I think of him. I think of him older, with longer hair, & a black & red cloak. And that ain't him. Far from it.' You thought as you walked over to where you were told to sit.

You took off your gourd & fan then sat down. Iruka started to teach & the day ended quickly.

------------------

And Cut! And that's a wrap! LOL. Ok. So the end of that chapter. Ok. I would really like some reviews if anyone could be nice enough to do that. That would be really sweet of you. Ok? Thanks!

Tara Hyuchi


End file.
